Lore
The Sepulchre of the Sun, The Sepulchre of the Sun is a golden colored sphere twenty-five feet diameter that glows faintly with a yellow hued light. The material of the sphere is unknown but it appears to be a form of raw iron that is cold to the touch, a stark contrast to the warmth that the light provides. The Sphere is impervious to damage and immune to all magic and despite is round form, no one has been able to move the sphere. The Sepulchre of Sun is the holiest artifact in the Empire's antiquity. Maestro's of the Halls of Domani believe that the Sepulchre of the Sun predates the Empire of Infinite Sky by about two thousand years. Early records show that all races from continent name came to worship the Sepulchre as the embodiment of the sun. This tradition manifests today as the once in a lifetime pilgrimage to the Holy City of Solaris, which has grown through the years around the Sepulchre. All citizens of the Infinite Sky make this pilgrimage. The Holy City of Solaris: The largest and most densely populated city in the Empire of the Infinite Sky, at it's center lay the Gardens of Tranquility and the Sepulchre of the Sun. The Gardens are a series of marbled statues and Infiniate water fountains with a tranquil coy pond and small but elaborate flowers growing is unique designs. It's offers clean and crisp water for pilgrims and a place of beauty and reflection after their long journey . The city itself is broken into walled districts Solaris is a sprawling urban mass that lacks the careful planning and construction of Bel'Astriani. The districts have haphazardly formed throughout the years and due to Solaris's proximity to the savage frontier and the Stormrage Mountains, a great wall was built around the city to protect the Sepulchre and it's pilgrims. The Aegis Wall is manned by the worthy. Protector Paladinhoods each from a different Chapter of the Libram of the Chosen. These Chosen Paladins give their life's service to defending and protecting the Holy City and the Artifacts within. The Temple of Divergent Paths, A Monastery located in the shadow of the Stormrage Mountains. The philosophy of the Order of Divergent Paths is about physical perfection. The monks believe you either walk in the sun's light, form it's shadows or are the thin blade if twilight. The three Paths work in harmony to achieve physical perfection and strive to achieve this through martial conflict. Each day the monks can befound in the Temple's Dojo in practice and spend many hours a day sparring, perfecting their forms. The monks believe there is a lesson in every victory and two lessons in every defeat. Three Masters rule the Temple of Divergent Paths. Master Omori Tanaka of the Sun's Soul (m) Master Wei Xu Zhao of the Long Shadow (f) Master P'ai Aei-ri, Master Blade of the Kensai (f) The three masters work as a single council guiding the Temple's path to physical perfection. The University of Nocture Aramith, Bard school, all the fine arts modern university. A place of the greatest musician, writers, thespians. this is their hub. The Fruitful Fields, Bread basket area, middle america farms. Majority of the farmlands, agriculture mecca. The Stones of Eternity, Stonehenge type place, weird overly large. This is the middle of the wagon wheel for the leylines. Made of black crystal, pulled straight from the elemental plane to act as the circle of natural formed black crystal, each one rising to 25 feet in height. The Shepards grove, a natural defense of forest grown from special woods to protect this area. The arch druid...something. They would reinforce the magic of the woods to keep all outsiders away. Dragon lance, wizard tower groves. Salamani and the great makers, Artificers, Mathematicians and Scientists the Salamni are the great thinkers First Fires and it's great forge works, Black smiths, they are the creators of sky steel. Master blacksmith that created all the mass productive wares. They made some of the weapons and armor, ornamental type stuff. A factory bed forge, multiple shops with super big blast forges. The Libram of the Chosen Holy warriors, The Chosen refers to the ancient brotherhoods of paladins, whose self-sacrificing mission is to protect The Empire's flock from the trepidation of the wilds. Founded a thousand of years ago, in recent years the Libram has seen a sharp decline in numbers, due to both the strictures and high demands of the order's chosen way of life. The valiant sacrifices of the paladins have promoted an unexpected upsurge in the number of people looking to join this ancient organization, especially among the refugees of the Rifts. If this is a temporary trend, or perhaps an opportunity for the Chosen to experience a rebirth, remains to be seen. The Libram itself is an overly large tome first created during the early years of the Empire's founding. It is an ornate and decorated Tome of Infinate Pages. The tome itself looks to contain about 800 pages but intruth, it always has an empty page to be scribed upon. The Libram of the Chosen records each Paladinhood refered to as Chapters, their Oaths and Tenants, their location within the Aegis Wall and the storied history if each. Every member of the Chosen has his or her name recorded within the records of the acolytes. Upon completion of thier acolyte training each Chosen then pledges to an order and trains for a life time, manning and the Aegis Wall and protecting the Sculpture of the Sun and those living within Solaris. They are the chosen for many different oaths to guard the city of the holy lands, they are the protectors from outside influences. The exceptions were great shipyards at Vettrice, largest of the active coastal cities. Close to the first fires. The Halls of Domani=super scholars, all the books all the scroll and shit. The house of knowledge, the library that holds the entity of the empires. Like the great library of Alexandrian. Maestros, greatest house of scholarship in the world and contains the over whelming majority of the empires knowledge base in written form, books, scroll, tombs, tablets. It was here. Capital City of Bel’Astriani. Is the crown jewel of the empire, the emperors palace, and citadel of Achenar. Citadel of Achenar-most fortified fortress in the land, war college. Place to make officers and all the armies of the empire and said to be the place of creation for the first airship ever. Both west point mixed with the pentagon